In addition to the problems confronting the designer of any magnetic disk storage device to overcome contamination by particulates and outgassing of the component materials, the new miniaturized form factors pose the problems of providing a solution for each design requirement in a severely confined space environment. The Personal Computer Memory Card Industry Association (PCMCIA) Type II drive standard specifies an overall device height of only 5 mm and length and width dimensions of approximately 31/4 and 2 inches respectively. The spindle design with conventional bearing and motor technologies require extensive miniaturization of all components. The existing magnetic fluid seals have a thickness of 0.75 mm and cannot be readily used in PCMCIA Type II applications.